


With Apologies to William Shakespeare

by Ambitious_Rubbish



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambitious_Rubbish/pseuds/Ambitious_Rubbish
Summary: Robin chats with Stardew Valley’s newest arrival about a peculiar project she’s been commissioned to do some work on.
Relationships: Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949869
Kudos: 34





	With Apologies to William Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt List: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580
> 
> Day 2: "Balcony Sex"

“He had me build him a balcony.”

Joanna stared quizzically at Robin. “A… balcony? Like with-”

“Oh yeah. Custom railing, custom paint, hardwood flooring, I mean, the works. I had to get Leah to do the detailing. He was very specific. It took me forever, and you don’t even want to know how much sealant and varnish it took to finish it properly. I had to rent a Uhaul to drive all that stuff in from the city. But it’s done, it’s beautiful, I’m telling you, you could do Shakespeare from that balcony.”

“Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?”

Robin snapped her fingers. “Bingo.”

The farmer and the carpenter went their separate ways after that, with Joanna musing what oddness the rather eccentric mayor of Pelican Town was up to this time. Then a thought struck her: seeing as how she would be passing by old Lewis’ place on her way home, anyway, why not swing by and take a peek at Robin’s hard work? She’d seemed rather proud of it. It must’ve been quite the project.

She bumped into Penny as she was walking out of the library.

“Hi, honey!” Penny ran up to her, gave her a big, warm hug, and kissed her softly on the lips.

“Hey, yourself. Kids behave all right today?”

“There were some tense moments, but it turned out ok. I should probably have a word with Jodi about Vincent, though.”

“What’s the problem?”

“The usual.”

“Acting like he just drank an entire six-pack of Joja Cola?”

“Maybe she could switch him over to Diet. Anyway, am I making dinner tonight?”

“Could you? I’m a little worn out.”

Penny grinned puckishly. “Sure. How’s chili sound?”

“Great. Some light food poisoning would top this day off perfectly.”

She giggled and punched her gently in the shoulder. “Hey, where are we going?”

“Oh, I was talking to Robin, and she said she just finished some custom work on Lewis’ house. I thought we could have ourselves a little look-see.”

“Oh, neat. Wait… is it...” As they got nearer and nearer to the house, she squinted to try and make sure she was actually seeing what she thought she was seeing. “Is that a _balcony?_ ”

“Sure is.”

“It’s so pretty!”

“Yeah, she said she got Leah to help out with all the really… y’know… ‘artsy’ stuff.”

“Well, it’s really incredible work, and- um… I think there’s someone up there.”

Joanna looked more closely. “I think you’re right. Two someones. And...” Her eyes widened and she gulped audibly. “And I don’t think they’re wearing any clothes.”

Penny gasped. “That’s… that’s Marnie. With the mayor.”

“And they’re-”

They looked at each other and spoke in unison. “Ewwwwwww.”

Penny turned back towards the balcony and then immediately reeled backwards in horror, stumbling and nearly losing her feet. “I… I think I’ve gone blind.”

“That’s me, sweetheart. I’m holding my hand over your eyes.”

“Oh, Yoba be praised. Thank you. I… I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
